


Neil Sees a Fox

by laniemeier



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, major fluff, they are in love, with each other but also life in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniemeier/pseuds/laniemeier
Summary: "Is that what I think it is?" Neil says in awe, not taking his eyes off whatever he's looking at. Andrew moves Neil's head out of the way and looks where Neil is staring."You've got to be fucking kidding me," Andrew says once he sees what's captured Neil's attention."It's," Neil sputters, "A fox!"or Neil and Andrew see a fox on one of their driving dates.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Neil Sees a Fox

"Andrew," Neil says quietly looking out the window of the Maserati, "Andrew, stop the car."

Andrew shoots Neil a look before stopping the car. He looks at Neil expectantly but Neil just points to a spot behind them through the window.

"Is that what I think it is?" Neil says in awe, not taking his eyes off whatever he's looking at. Andrew moves Neil's head out of the way and looks where Neil is staring. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Andrew says once he sees what's captured Neil's attention. 

"It's," Neil sputters, "A fox!"

"500%" 

"Andrew, look how cute it is!" Andrew looks at the fox sitting on the side of the road again. He has to admit, it was pretty cute. Its tail was fluffy and it was the perfect foxy orange.

"Why's it just sitting there and waiting?" Neil asks, his hands now on the window, completely memorized. Andrew snaps a quick picture with his phone. It's perfect. You can see Neil with his hands on the window and in the corner of the frame is the fox. 

"I'm not a fox mind reader, Neil," Andrew mumbles putting his phone away. Just as he says that the fox stands up and looks into the tall grass in front of it. Slowly, three kits walk out of the grass. 

"No way," Neil whispers. His face is now squished against the car window. Andrew can now die happy.

"Drew, look. Look." Neil says. He scoots out of the way so Andrew can get a better look at the kits. Andrew's more focused on Neil. "Are they not the best thing you've ever seen?" 

Andrew grunts his agreement. 

"I wish we could get closer." 

"We would scare them away if we got out of the car," Andrew says, trying not to look at the disappointed expression that flickers across Neil's face."

"I've never seen a fox before," Neil says after a minute of silence, "Have you?"

"Maybe at a zoo or petting zoo once," Andrew says. Both of them are still looking at the mama fox and her babies. 

"I've never been to a zoo either," Neil says.

"I am surprised Nicky hasn't dragged you to the one in Columbia yet."

"Haven't told him."

"Seeing animals in the wild is better anyway," Andrew says. He's never been a fan of zoos. They were always too crowded for him and he never liked how sad the animals looked in the cages. He only went once or twice luckily. Both times with Cass.

Neil finally looks at Andrew, "Don't you ever wish we could live somewhere like this?"

"Where there are foxes?"

"Well, yes. But I mean in the country. Like where we are now."

"Maybe one day," Andrew says awkwardly. 

"This is the type of place I want us to grow old at," Neil says looking back at the foxes who have finally started walking across the road. Us. Andrew doesn't think Neil realizes the effect he has on Andrew's heart. Us. Who says that? Right, Neil says stuff like that. Says it without a second thought. Probably doesn't even realize he said it. Us. Andrew thinks he may die. Us. Andrew looks out his window now, trying to focus on the foxes who somehow still haven't left. Us.

"Andrew?"

Neil's voice shakes him out of whatever trance he was in looking at the fox family.

"What?"

"I asked what time it is," Neil says with a confused smile. 

"Four."

"We've been gone three hours already?" Neil asks surprised. 

"We've been watching these foxes for half an hour," Andrew says as the foxes finally start walking into the tall grass. Andrew can't help but be disappointed. He knows Neil feels the same by the little sigh the boy makes from the passenger seat. Andrew starts the car back up and pretty soon they are driving again. 

"Everyone's going to think we got lost," Neil says looking out the window as the fields pass them by. 

"It's Sunday, they know where we were," Andrew says sparring a glance at Neil. 

"True. It's so pretty here. I don't know why we never come this way more often," Neil says as they pass some cows. They decided to go out of the city during today's drive. Usually, they drive toward Columbia or up into the mountains on their weekly dates. Dates they don't call "dates" but both men know that's what they are. 

"You always want to go to the park," Andrew says. Almost every drive always ends in them stopping at a park outside of Columbia that has a pond. Neil likes to feed the ducks whatever leftovers they have from their lunch.

"I've decided I like foxes more than ducks," Neil says matter of factly. 

"Really?" Andrew says sarcastically, "surprising." 

Neil rolls his eyes fondly. 

"I like the country too. It feels freer," Neil says after a few minutes of silence. Andrew stays quiet so Neil continues, "I love how open it is. But not is a stressful way because even tho there isn't a lot of places to hide you still know no one will find you. You can get lost here, I think. But in a good way. We should go camping here. Or hiking." 

"Did you have an energy drink I didn't know about?" 

"No, I just really really like it here," Neil says, "Especially with you."

"502%."

"Anyway, this summer we should come camping here. I've seen a few campsites already."

"So many bugs though," Andrew says. Neil chuckles.

"It won't be that bad. Maybe we will see more foxes," Neil laughs.

"Maybe," Andrew says even though he already knows he will agree. He'd agree to anything if it meant seeing that look in Neil's eyes again. 

"Thank you," Neil says quietly after a few more minutes.

"For?"

"Today, yesterday, all the days." Andrew grunts because he doesn't trust his mouth to stay quiet. 

"Best date ever," Neil says smiling at Andrew. Andrew smiles back. It's small but it's there.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! This was a self indulge fic but I thought it was cute so I shared.


End file.
